


No Está Bien

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Romance, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Bucky no sabe el significado de "No". Bueno, no exactamente.Stucky.Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos autores, yo sólo utilizo la temática sin fines de lucro.





	

Bucky no sabe el significado de "No". Bueno, no exactamente.

 

El activo podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás alguien falto de intelecto. Era inteligente, calculador, más no presumía un entendimiento hacia terceros, era un ser que no podía entender a las personas, no importa cuánto se esforzará. Eran complicadas.

 

Su leguaje, cómo se comunicaban, las claves apenas perceptibles que utilizaban, que si bien eran minúsculas, podrían cambiar enormemente el entendimiento de alguna frase o palabra.

 

Él sabía sin embargo que "No" Era una negación, si alguien ordenaba que no tocarás o vieras algo, ya sea una orden directa o indirecta, deberías acatarla. Un "No tocar", "No responder", "No moverse", podía entenderlas, eran mandatos directos, sin doble sentido o algún significado oculto, eran sencillas.

 

Pero las cosas jamás eran sencillas con Hydra. Él se remontaba hacia atrás, nadaba por sus caóticos y desordenados recuerdos, aunque, no podía asegurar con certeza que fueran recuerdos, podrían ser alucinaciones, pensamientos mezclados burdamente con recuerdos deshechos. Recordaba vagamente el trato de los mandamases, cómo le enseñaron a comportarse, cómo lo convirtieron en lo que era.

 

Entonces, se confundió, quizá como jamás lo había hecho, sabía que si decías "No" La persona debería detenerse, parar o terminar en ese instante, como la orden dictaba. Pero no fue así, nunca fue así, él gritó, cientos de veces, vociferaba con miedo un "No" Con la esperanza de que se detuviesen, algo le indicaba que eso tenía que hacer, él no quería que lo tocarán, le dolía.

 

Gritó "No" Cuando un agente de Hydra se coló entre sus piernas y destrozo su uniforme. Gritó "No" Cuando varios agentes de Hydra abusaron de él hasta dejarlo, prácticamente, sin la opción de caminar. Gritó "No" Cuando su controlador lo ató para iniciar su castigo. Gritó "No", en cada ocasión, siempre que esos sucesos se repetían, porque, vaya que si se repetían.

 

Pero jamás funciono, nunca lo dejaron, siempre siguieron indiferentes de sus patéticas suplicas, incluso, cuando su verdugo era particularmente sádico, se extasiaba cuando sus alaridos de dolor y suplicas exigían que se detuviese.

 

Entonces, pensó, que quizá el "No" Era una incitación o alguna especie de provocación. Sólo de ésa manera podría tener alguna lógica. Quizá por eso los agentes no se detenían, aunque él estuviese implorando el término de su abuso, ellos lo tomaban como un incentivo a seguir, sin importar las lagrimas del activo, o la sangre que emanaba de entre sus piernas.

 

Tendría sentido, si lo analizaba, un simple "Te odio" Puede significar envidia, o incitar a un juego, dependiendo del contexto y la situación, también puede ser una estoica y sobria declaración de emociones. Por eso no lo entendía, no sabía qué había hecho mal. Había estado con Steve, con su salvación, su escudo contra las atrocidades de Hydra, su mejor amigo.

 

Steve no lo castigo cuando accidentalmente rompió un vaso, ni cuando lo despertó debido a sus gritos en la mitad de una pesadilla, ni en aquella ocasión en la que su estomago cometió un error, y termino devolviendo su desayuno.

 

El activo debería agradecerle, aunque no sabía cómo, él no tenía ningún objeto valioso, y no podía prestar ningún servicio, ya que Steve reprobaba el hecho de usarlo.

 

Entonces lo supo, sus comandantes no diferenciaban muy bien entre recompensa y castigo, pues el resultado de cualquiera de las dos terminaba en la intrusión entre sus piernas. Quizá recompensa y castigo sea algo muy similar.

 

Cuando le propuso su agradecimiento a Steve éste se sorprendió enormemente, hasta el punto de tomarlo como una broma, el activo no entendió eso ¿Una recompensa era similar a una broma?, al final el rubio tomo seriedad ante su propuesta, y terminó por aceptar aún vacilante.

 

Tal vez fue brusco, pero, ¿No debería de ser así?, jamás nadie había sido delicado y paciente con él. Él apenas notó el miedo en los azules ojos de su compañero, pareció ignorante de las muecas de dolor y las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

 

A continuación escuchó un "No", repetido innumerables veces, con una voz cortada y con clara desesperación. Se sintió familiar, aunque siempre fue él quien vociferaba las suplicas. Lógicamente lo tomó como incentivo, al igual de los esfuerzos que hacía el rubio por liberarse, supuso que al igual que la negación, las acciones que imitaban un escape también eran un incentivo. Pues él lo había practicado miles de veces.

 

Después de unos minutos de forcejeo, el rubio dejo su infructuosa acción, pues sabía que ya no importaba, se dispuso a esperar el final de su yugo en silencio, ocultando sus sollozos entre las sábanas.

 

Cuando el activo culminó el acto terminando dentro del rubio, se separo lentamente de su compañero.

 

En cuanto percibió el rostro demacrado de su amigo, supo que algo había hecho mal.

 

"Steve. ¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó temeroso, teniendo miedo a un posible castigo.

 

"No hizo nada mal, Bucky" Steve sonrió, el activo no era un experto, pero se veía falso, dolorosamente falso.

 

"Pero Steve-yo...yo-a"

 

"En serio Bucky, está bien" Steve lo tranquiliza, retirándose rápidamente al baño en cuanto logro serenar al activo.

 

Bucky se confundió de nuevo, no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado, ¿Estaba o no bien?

 

Unos sollozos se escaparon del cuarto de baño, Bucky supo entonces que no estaba bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Si a alguien le gusto pueden buscar fics de ésta índole como "Hydra Trash Party" Aunque la mayoría son en ingles pueden ser como yo y usar su inteligencia, un libro de ingles-español y google traductor :v Ya saben, comenten, voten y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.
> 
> Gracias por leer y esperar como buenos bebés que son :)
> 
> P.D: Hail Stucky


End file.
